


Sunrise, sunset

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, prompted by song of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from “My heart will go on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, sunset

Sunrise, sunset

 

Bobby didn't want to say it and practically bit his lips to keep the words inside.

“When things change back, I won't remember our life together. You'll be dead.”

Ellen reached forward to stroke Bobby's cheek

“We've got NOW, honey. That's all anybody ever has.”

For the next hour Bobby and Ellen snuggled on the couch and drank whatever alcoholic beverages they had on hand and reminisced.

“Remember when Dean . . .”

Between one word and the next, the world quietly dissolved around them.


End file.
